


For Me Part 5

by makingitwork



Series: Alpha/Omega Newtmas [5]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, M/M, mayhe ooc Thomas, the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:39:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4682384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas starts hanging with a new Omega and it takes losing Newt for him to realise how much his soul mate means to him</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Me Part 5

‘Hi,’ the blonde smiled, and Thomas looked up from his laptop. He was perched in a sunny cafe, tucking into his lunch. The girl was short, with long cascading hair, and bright blue eyes. 

‘Hi,’ Thomas smiled back, and she blushed prettily. She was an Omega, and she smelt lovely. 

‘I’m new here,’ she offered ‘and you’re just the first friendly face I’ve seen all day. Would you mind if I sat down?’ 

‘Not at all,’ Thomas kicked the other chair out, grinning ‘You have an amazing accent. Brazil?’ 

‘Well done,’ she praised with a giggle ‘not everyone gets that, actually.’

‘I have a good ear,’ he ran his hands through his hair and she followed the movements ‘So, do you need a guide?’ 

‘I would love one.’ 

…  
…  
…

Newt and Minho made faces at each other jokingly as Thomas moved around the kitchen, telling them his day. Newt had to stifle his laughter with his hand a couple of times, and Minho just had to shut his eyes to block out the hilarious faces. They both sat up though, when he started talking of the blonde Omega 

‘She’s really pretty,’ Thomas called, as he opened the fridge door. Minho watched worriedly as Newt flinched, looking up at Thomas. ‘And she’s incredibly kind. Really sweet. She smells like dark chocolate and coffee,’ Thomas’ grinning face appeared ‘I love dark chocolate and coffee.’ Newt curled in on himself a little, drawing his knees up onto the armchair. 

Minho shifted ‘She mated?’ 

‘No. She has irregular heat cycles, I think. Lost her last boyfriend because of it.’ He plonked himself down on the sofa, kicking his feet up ‘You guys would really like her. She doesn’t know anyone, so I offered to show her around. She’s got the most amazing accent, she’s from Brazil,’ 

Newt stood suddenly, and Minho did too. ‘Newt-‘ Minho began, thinking ‘We have to go see Alby, don’t we? How could we forget?’ 

Newt shot him a thankful look, as they both went for their coats. ‘See you later, Tommy,’ Newt murmured, kissing his boyfriends cheek, as he and Minho jostled out the door. Thomas blinked. Before shrugging, and setting himself down in front of the television for a while. Newt and Minho came back a while later, chatting animatedly about some comic book, and Thomas and Newt headed to bed, and slept in each others arms. 

But in the morning, Thomas was left with a cold space. Newt had already left. He frowned, that was unlike him. His boyfriend normally grumbled non-stop about having to wake up, and so forced everyone else up too. Maybe Thomas had just looked tired.

…  
…  
…

 

‘Newt?’ Thomas asked gently, and Newt looked up from his book, smiling ‘Are you alright?’ 

‘Perfectly fine,’ he assured ‘don’t worry about me, Tommy,’ 

Thomas nodded, eyes flickering to the door ‘You sure you don’t want to come to dinner with Melissa and me? I suck at conversations without you.’ 

Newt gave him a somewhat shaky smile ‘I’m tired,’ he said quietly, and Thomas nodded, wondering whether Melissa was already at the cafe. He gave Newt a quick peck on the cheek, before rushing to the door. 

It continued like this for a few days, before Newt decided to get over himself. He and Thomas made love, and he became use to hearing about Melissa and what she had done that day. It was nice, he decided, that his boyfriend was being so kind hearted to a stranger.

‘Hey Thomas,’ Minho called one day, from where he was eating a burger on the armchair ‘Why don’t you bring Clarissa around some time? She can meet me?’ He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, and Newt snickered 

‘Oh I don’t know,’ Thomas frowned ‘it seems like she gets really antsy about other Alphas. It’s really weird. Most of her male friends are Betas,’ 

‘What about me, then?’ Newt asked curiously, sitting up ‘I wouldn’t be a threat-‘ 

‘I think it would be best if we just left it.’ Thomas said shortly, and Newt and Minho exchanged a worried look. Newt pushed himself up, and walking into the open plan kitchen area, head cocking, and Thomas snapped ‘I wouldn’t know how to explain you!’ 

Newt staggered back as though slapped ‘You didn’t tell her we were dating?’ He whispered, and Minho was suddenly right behind him, hand firm on his shoulder.

‘You shank,’ Minho frowned angrily, and Thomas waved both of them off

‘I’m not going to brag to her about dating! She only just lost her boyfriend, alright? It’s a touchy subject.’ He stared at the two of them, not understanding ‘What’s wrong, guys?’ 

Newt swallowed bravely, and looked up, smiling forcedly ‘nothing’s wrong, Tommy. If you don’t want to tell her…then that’s fine. And if you don’t want us to meet her…that’s fine too.’ He took a small step back, and Minho moved with him. ‘Aren’t you going out with her tonight?’ 

Thomas nodded, pouring himself another glass of orange juice ‘Yeah, showing her around some of the restaurants. She’s starting to get the hang of this city.’ 

…  
…  
…

‘Bloody hell.’ 

Thomas and Minho twist around, early morning sunlight drifting so they’re still in their pyjamas. They all slept over at Newt’s last night. Newt was standing by the door, wearing a baggy white shirt and white underwear, soft blue robe open, and he’s holding the mail. 

‘Bloody hell.’ He says again. 

Thomas stands ‘what’s wrong?’ 

But Newt beams, his smile so radiant and gorgeous, ‘they’re here! Oh god! They’re here!’ He bounces up and down excitedly, thrusting the letter at Minho, who chokes in disbelief ‘Tickets! Two tickets to the unveiling of the new Game of Thrones book! Oh my god-‘ he rushes up to Thomas, hands on his chest, eyes wide and glittering ‘-it has George R Martin coming, and reading an exert of his new book! Oh my god! I can’t believe we got them!’ 

Thomas laughed, pressing a kiss to Newt’s forehead ‘all this hype over a book?’ 

‘Game of Thrones!’ 

‘Oh, not the one with the incest?’ 

‘Yes!’ Newt claps his hands, and Thomas groans 

‘But it’s so boring. And the books are so longgg.’ 

Minho slaps the back of his head ‘be excited! Your boyfriend was going to take me, and now the damn extra ticket is yours.’ 

Newt looks apologetic for a moment, but its gone because enthusiasm is back ‘Me and you, Tommy! Oh god, do you think he’ll talk about Bran? I wonder if I could get a signature! I have to find my Dance with Dragons shirt! Move! Move!’ And he had rushed into his room. Thomas chuckles.

…  
…  
…

He can’t help it. 

He wants to be excited, he really does. Newt is all adorable, and wearing a cloak and calling himself Jojen, and he’s so excited, clutching his shirt and new book copy (which is just as thick as all the others) to his heart, as he and other ticket holders exclaim delightedly, waiting for an old guy to read part of a book. 

He can’t stand it! The room is stifling, he feels out of place, and he’s been here for hours already trying to find something to do. There’s some sort of weird role play thing happening in the corner, a silent group on the other end just reading, some people are plugged in, but they’re listening to audio books or watching youtube videos about the author, and then Newt is having a debate with a group of other people about the possibility of some dead guy coming back to life. 

It’s dull. 

When his phone rings, it’s like a message from the heavens. ‘Melissa,’ he breathes happily into the receiver, and he can almost hear her smile 

‘Tom! Listen, I know you said you were going to that book thing with your friend, but if you want, we can rent a boat and go rowing in the dark?’ 

Thomas groans ‘that sounds so fantastic. But I can’t leave.’ 

‘Aw, that’s a shame. I’m just outside.’ 

He leaves. And embraces her tightly in a hug, before they both go off.

When he gets home that night, Minho isn’t there, and neither is Newt.  
…  
…  
…

He wakes up in the morning, and Minho still isn’t there, and neither is Newt, and Thomas frowns. He picks up his phone, and dials Newt’s number. It doesn’t ring. He must have his phone switched off. Minho’s is the same. 

He goes to class, and when he gets back, his room looks different. 

And by different, I mean, it looks like it did before. Before he met Newt. There are no odd socks lying on the floor, the sweet smell is gone, the black raincoat he leaves here just in case, has gone. His union jack pillow is gone, his omega bite protector is gone. His comb is gone. The black leather watch he always wears here, and somehow always leaves behind, is no longer resting on the wooden bedside table. His phone charger isn’t there.

They weren’t living together, but they were very comfortable. Thomas goes to his chest of draws, and opens the middle one. The one he cleared out for Newt, who kept spare clothes there just in case the two got carried away. 

It’s empty. 

He sprints to Newt’s apartment, and bangs on the door. Something horrible hammering in his heart. He misses him. He hadn’t realised how much he’s missed him. The door opens, and Minho stands there. ‘Where’s Newt?’ Thomas wheezes, and Minho goes to slam the door, but Thomas jams his hand in before he can. ‘Where is h-‘

Minho springs forward, teeth bared, growling, and Thomas leaps back in terror. He hasn’t seen Minho’s true Alpha before, but it’s terrifying. Minho slams the door.

…  
…  
…

Thomas goes home, and stares at the door hopefully. When it opens, he jumps up, and reels to see it’s only Minho. ‘Where is he? Tell him I’m sorry-‘ 

‘He done, Thomas,’ Minho says gently, and he looks sympathetic, despite the fact it’s clear whose side he’s on. 

Thomas blinks; ‘what?’ 

‘He’s done with you. It’s over. He sent me over to tell you. He wants to break up. Says he wishes you the best. Or to quote him ‘always be happy, Tommy,’.’ Minho pulls a face ‘a bit too mushy for me, but whatever.’ 

Thomas feels his whole life falling apart ‘What? No! Why?’ His face twisted into anguish, and Minho looked surprise 

‘Stop playin’, Thomas.You got what you wanted. Guilt-free.’ 

‘Got what I wanted? Why would I want this?!’ 

Minho was starting to look concerned ‘Thomas…you made it very clear you were seeing Clarissa. Newt’s just backing off to give you what you want. He was really really upset, wanted to cry and fight for you, before realising you’d already moved on.’ 

‘I’m not seeing Clarissa!’ Thomas cried, appalled 

‘Alright fine, not seeing her, but you want to. Always hanging out with her, talking about her. It’s alright, Thomas, I’m trying not to judge. I mean we do crazy things for love-‘ Minho was being slammed against the wall. Thomas was seething 

‘I’m not seeing her! Nor do I want too! I love Newt!’ His eyes burnt fiercely ‘how could he act so jealous? He does the same thing with Alby and you don’t see me breaking up with him over it!’ He pulled away from Minho, distressed, and Minho wiped down his clothes in disbelief 

‘Does he?’ He asked ‘Does he compare you and Alby? Compare your accents? Or talk about how handsome Alby is, or go and have dinner with him in restaurants three times a week? Does he ditch you to go and hang with Alby, when he was with you at something you were so excited about?’ Minho kicked the wall in frustration ‘Damn it, Thomas! He had been waiting absolutely ages to go to that reading! Paid an arm and a leg to get those tickets! He’s been working his heart out for six months, for three of them he had to work three jobs. Do you know how tough it is for an Omega to be a bar tender? He worked the whole night, and he gave one of those tickets to you! And you wasted it! You come home and you reek of her!’ His voice gave out at the end, and he turned away harshly, as though he was sick of the sight. 

Thomas reached for him desperately ‘no, Minho please, please, you have to help me fix this- I-I didn’t realise, he’s my soulmate!’ 

‘Have you ever spoken to Newt, Thomas?’ Minho asked tiredly ‘about his parents? His parents were soul mates.’ 

‘What?’ 

‘His parents were soul mates. And his dad left his mom for a prettier Omega. Being someone’s soulmate doesn’t mean you can’t leave them. It’s harder too, sure, but people still get bored. And the difference with a soul mate is…the person who is left behind, they get sick. They get really sick.’ He ran a hand through his hair ‘Newt’s mom has been in a health facility for years. He doesn’t talk about it.’ 

‘I’ll never leave him. I’ll never be bored-‘ 

‘Maybe you already are,’ 

Thomas stared at him in shock 

‘You said the girl smelt of coffee, and dark chocolate? You like that, right?’ Thomas felt his own revulsion at the words, he couldn’t believe he’d ever say that. He nodded, and Minho calmly went on ‘What does Newt smell like, to you?’ 

‘He’s…sweet. It’s something sweet, like…’ before he would have smelt his arm, or his clothes, because traces of Newt would have lingered, but now he could not, so he used his memory. Remembering the soothing smell that calmed his rut, the gorgeous enticing smell of the heat, the first time he’d laid eyes on such a beautiful creature ‘he’s like hot chocolate on vanilla ice cream, and- and sugar on strawberries. Like cream on apricots, and blue skittles.’ 

Minho eyed him dubiously, before handing him a key with a sigh ‘hope he takes you back, shank,’ he muttered, and Thomas ran out of the apartment. 

When he burst the door of Newt’s open, it was empty, and he ran outside, wondering where Newt would go. 

He was at the only coffee shop that served tea the way Newt liked it, and there he was. Sitting in the corner at a circle table in a brown chair. He was laughing, and smiling, an unfamiliar Alpha at his side. He wore a brown leather jacket, a white shirt and jeans, hair perfect, smile perfect, everything perfect. A large cup of tea in front of him, which he sipped between laughter.

Thomas strode over, clearing his throat, and they looked up. 

He froze. Melissa was there, smiling at him. Sat between Newt and the other Alpha. 

‘Hey, Tommy,’ Newt recovered first, smiling, he gestured to the fourth chair ‘please sit down.’ Thomas sat slowly, shakily, and Newt coughed ‘Oh right, this is Gally, Gally this is my friend Thomas-‘ 

‘Boyfriend.’

Everyone at the table looked at him. Newt was frowning, Gally looked agitated, and Melissa merely amused. ‘Not boyfriend,’ Newt laughed lightly, trying to play it off though his eyes were concerned ‘just a good friend. He dorms with Minho,’ 

‘Have you and Melissa been dating long, Thomas?’ Gally asked, but he was looking at Melissa, and she shook her head 

‘Only a few days.’ 

‘We’re not dating.’ Thomas said sharply, amazed that she thought they were. He turned to Newt desperately ‘I swear to god Newt, look at me, look at me and see if I’m lying, I was never dating her. That was never my intention. I saw her as a friend, and nothing more, and I can’t even believe right now that she thinks we’re together. I love you, and I’m your soul mate and I never ever want to leave you.’ 

Newt stared into his eyes, lips parted, ‘Tommy-‘ 

‘I think you should leave, Thomas.’ Gally stated forcefully, and Thomas turned on him, angry 

‘Why? Maybe you should go.’ 

Melissa stood, arms up, ‘Okay, clearly I got the wrong end of the stick here,’ she flickered her hair over her shoulder, ‘well, thank you for being so great to me, Tom, I’ll see you around. It was nice to meet you Newt, and you too, Gally,’ and she skipped out. 

Gally took Newt by the arm, and led him away.

…  
…  
…

It was fate that they ended up in the same bar. 

Except Thomas arrived there five hours later. He spotted, more like smelt, Newt instantly, the boy was slumped over the bar, head resting on his forearms, and he was drunk out of his mind. Gally was close beside him, an arm around his waist, looking smug and decidedly more sober. Thomas took a seat in a booth behind them, watching closely. 

‘Come on, Newt,’ Gally goaded gently, rubbing circles into Newt’s hip, hands sliding a little lower ‘let’s go back to my place, hm?’ He leaned over, blowing hotly into Newt’s air, but the Omega just whined drunkenly 

‘He didn’t know she thought they were dating! It-it’s like he doesn’t know how bloody hot he is!’ He slurred, ‘like he doesn't know what he does to people! ‘specially the ones he’s close to!’ 

Gally rolled his eyes ‘more people are like that then you’d think,’ he grumbled. A hand sliding under Newt’s coat and shirt, pressing into the dip of his spine. Newt arched dazedly 

‘Fuck, Gally, fuck,’ he murmured, and Gally grinned 

‘sensitive here?’ He asked, pressing in again as Newt shook against the bar. Writhed. He was writhing. 

‘Stop it, Gally,’ Newt murmured, pushing away, attempting to stand but swaying badly. Gally stood to help him so he didn’t fall ‘I love ‘im. ‘m not angry, or upset, I just wan’ ‘im to hold me,’ his eyes welled up, and Gally looked guilty and astounded. He hugged Newt tightly, looking around, and then spotting Thomas. He rolled his eyes and mouthed something that looked like ‘fucking predictable.’ but Thomas wasn’t sure, because he was holding Newt tightly. Pressing kisses to his head. 

‘I’m here, baby,’ he whispered, and Newt looked up. He wrapped his arms tightly around him, hiccupping gently 

’s-s’okay if you wanna see us both. I-I’d rather have half your ‘tention than none,’ he sobbed, and Thomas hated himself. How? How had he allowed the best thing in his life to feel anything less than? ‘I-I can make my hair the s-same shade as hers,’ he whispered, ‘and-and I’m okay at doing accents, I can be more beautif-‘ 

More beautiful. Those words rung bells. And it hit him. When Newt had been in pre-heat, and though Thomas was rejecting him, he’d promised to be more beautiful. ‘I’m a bad Alpha,’ he whispered, pain and guilt settling in his gut. And Newt shook his head against Thomas’ chest 

‘The best Alpha I’ve ever known-‘ 

‘No, Newt,’ Thomas murmured ‘come on, let me take you home,’ 

‘None of my stuff’s there,’ Newt sniffled, and Thomas felt something warm. Newt saw Thomas’ apartment as home. 

‘I love you so much,’ he whispered, as he led Newt to his car ‘you’re my everything, and I don’t even want to think about what life might be like without you, because it wouldn’t be worth living. You’re my soul mate, and I could never be bored of you.’ 

He buckled Newt in, and the Omega made a sloppy attempt of kissing him, which made Thomas’ heart stop. He leaned in and pressed his lips to Newt’s, tasting liquor and tea, and their tongues met and Newt was grasping his hand, and pushing it into his lap, showing Thomas how rock hard he was. 

‘Jesus Newt,’ Thomas hissed, squeezing Newt once through his jeans ‘you’re going to kill me.’ 

‘You do this to me.’ Newt whispered, eyes closed in pleasure, forehead resting against Thomas’ cheek ‘Only you. No one gets me this hard. Only you. Never had a boyfriend ‘fore you. Only you.’ 

Thomas sat; awed. ‘Wait, so on your last heat you were a virgin?!’ 

Newt blushed, but he might have been flushing from the alcohol ‘Mmhmm,’ he giggled, and then became sad ‘but I wasn’t your first.’ 

Thomas suddenly hated Wendy Chi, a girl he had slept with at a party when he was eighteen. ‘You’re the only one that matters.’ He whispered reverently, like a prayer, and Newt smiled hopefully. Rocking his hips up into Thomas’ hand. He bit his lip, leaning back against the seat with a yapping yawn. 

‘I love you, Tommy,’ he whispered

Thomas could feel tears in his eyes ‘you are the only thing in the entire world that I will ever want.’ He whispered back, but Newt was passed out, snoring against the seat.

…  
…  
…

Newt awoke to a glorious smell. 

He was lying in bed, in Thomas’ bed, in Thomas’ shirt and underwear, and he smelt like a delicious mix of the two of them. The window was open, and the smell of rose blossoms drifted inside. The scent of a warm cup of tea laid out by the bedside, waiting for him, already stirred to perfection, with chocolate biscuits to dunk inside. The smell of hot buttered crumpets, and Newt sat up excitedly. 

The butter burst across his tongue, the chocolate danced down his throat, and tea soothed him as he rested propped against the headboard by a million or so pillows. 

‘You’re up,’ came the gentle voice, and Newt looked up, and shot him a half smile 

‘Quite the spread, Tommy,’ 

‘Newt…’ he stepped forward, and touched Newt’s foot through the blankets ‘I was never dating her. Ever. I never wanted to, never thought about it-‘ 

‘I know.’ Newt cut him off, cheeks a little red ‘I was just jealous, I guess. She had the qualities that you liked about me. The hair, the accent, the smell,’ he looked down at his hands where they bunched into the blankets 

‘Her hair is disgusting in comparison to yours. The accent pale, the smell scentless.’ 

Newt half smiled, but he didn’t look up.

‘Newt…I’m so sorry for ever making you think that. And…about leaving. It was important to you-‘

Newt looked up then, brown eyes swimming, but he daren’t let them fall ‘I felt so stupid about that,’ he muttered, rubbing his eyes harshly, and Thomas just wanted to gather up his wrists to protect him ‘I’m such a bloody nerd, of course you weren’t going to enjoy it, I just thought- I was so stupid, I just thought that because I liked it so much, that you would…I don’t know what I was thinking, Tommy,’ he whispered honestly ‘it was stupid, and selfish to ask you to come-‘

‘Stop it.’ Thomas whispered, moving onto the bed, gripping Newt’s shoulders ‘Stop it, now. I took you for granted. And I hate that I’ve wrecked an opportunity to see the dorky you,’ he tipped Newt’s chin up ‘I love just being with you. I’ll never forget that again.’

Newt choked out a laugh ‘all this because you had coffee with a girl,’ he sniffed, he shyly kissed the underside of Thomas’ jaw. ‘I’ll get better with this whole jealousy thing.’ 

‘I’m your first boyfriend.’ Thomas murmured, and Newt stiffened in his arms ‘drunken admission.’ He explained ‘why would you go to a bar with Gally? Are you trying to kill me?’ 

‘He approached me and Melissa in the cafe. Said he could smell me. It was weird.’ Newt frowned, before lightening ‘but he’s kind. I mean, he’s horrible to everyone really, but he’s kind too. He listened to my self-pity.’ Newt snorted suddenly ‘I thought you were going to knock him out for a while,’ 

Thomas held him tightly and smiled ‘I thought about it.’ 

…  
…  
…

‘Is Newt asleep already?’ Minho asked, as he and Thomas played a video game side by side on the sofa 

‘He’s exhausted. This essay is dragging it out of him,’ 

‘Dude, there’s a demon on the le- oh you’re going to bed too, huh? I see how it is, Thomas!’ Minho threw the cushion at Thomas’ back, and the black haired boy laughed, ducking into his bedroom. The bedside lamp cast a warm glow over everything, and Thomas realised with a beam that all the things he’d never noticed were there. The union jack pillow, the comb, the watch, the jacket, the socks, and his Newt, wearing Thomas’ pyjamas, curled up like a kitten in the bed. 

‘Tommy,’ Newt snuffled, blinking a little as Thomas slid into bed 

‘Hey beautiful,’ he soothed, ‘go back to sleep. I’m here.’ 

‘I’m here too,’ Newt mumbled, and Thomas chuckled, flicking off the light, and holding his Omega close to him. Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this seemed off I had to write it on my phone. And the OOC Thomas, I just like Newt being adored and being loved :) 
> 
> A commenter said they liked Gally/Newt- do we want Gally to be very persistent in his like for Newt as Alby's sort of backed off? 
> 
> Comment prompts! All your comments are gorgeous and I love you


End file.
